fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Ciryl Walker
Summary Ciryl is an OC created by Luxardel. At the age of 20, Ciryl Walker assisted in the destruction of Earth. It is hard to understand why. Was it for fun? It's not really clear what his motives were. He keeps to himself and rocks to his own beat. If it happens to align with the beat of others, then he's down with it. Every situation and interaction he deals with in a calm and laid back manner. Even when he gets hyped up, it doesn't overshadow his ability to be casual. On occasion, he may say or do something a little disturbing. It's almost as if he's containing a demon that he doesn't want to unleash. Ultimately, he's just a chill dude with an even chillier past. Although the DP Trio act on their own without direction, Ciryl would probably be considered their leader in terms of who brought the plan together. He is able to use all forms of Strega Majic, but his abilities are focused around the least combative: dancing and composition. Even though the trio who played The Dark Performance years ago walk separate paths, Ciryl tends to pay Sonata a visit fairly often. Their relationship appears to be that of distant friends, but he has never stated his true reason for taking an interest in her. The only hint towards his motives is when he asks her to use her Elemental Keyboard to play a tune in her fights. When she does, he will join in with his dance moves to power her up. Perhaps his desire to hear her play is connected to a dark secret and potential motive. Personal Statistics Alignment: '''Unknown '''Name: Ciryl Walker Origin: Natura Beats Gender: Male Age: 23 years old Classification: Human Stats Tier: 5-B Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics and Durability, Superhuman Senses (Hearing/Feeling), Regeneration, Elemental Manipulation, Music Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Shapeshifting, Illusion Manipulation, Dream Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Curse Manipulation, Chaos Manipulation (Type 2), Morality Manipulation, limited Multiplication By Zero (Type 1; can only affect those similar to his own strength), Telepathy, Flight. Attack Potency: Planet Level '(Uses the small vibrations of matter to power up and unleash an attack that could destroy a planet.) 'Speed: Speed of Light (Has to build up magic for a while. Met up with Sonata in a literal flash.) Lifting Strength: Class Z (Has to build up magic for a while. Moved the entire planet out of orbit.) Striking Strength: Planet Class Durability: Planet Level '(withstood continental attacks from both Sonata and Cantata.) 'Stamina: Nearly Limitless (As long as he can hear vibrations, he can use abilities or charge up as long as he wants.) Range: Planetary Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: High Weakness: Most of his attacks take too long to charge. Tends to hang back to support others until fully charged. Notable Attacks and Techniques: Amplificato (Amped up): Ciryl will increase some physical stat depending on the amount of accumulated energy he uses for the boost. Non Valido (Void Switcher): '''When enough energy has been accumulated, Ciryl will challenge a target similar to his level of strength to a dance off. If the target refuses, their very existence is erased. If they fail to land a move and/or fail to do a different move during their turn, then they fall under Ciryl's will. If Ciryl loses, then vice versa. Takes time to charge. '''Gaia: Creates a mass of plants that take the form of a monster. The monster is powered by a chaotic tune, which leaves its attack patterns to be unpredictable. Capable of destroying mountains. Danza Della Morte (Dance of Death): With stored energy strong enough to destroy a planet, Cyril dances to a beat beyond comprehension. Once the dance is complete, any target that Ciryl targets not strong enough to withstand a planet level strike is completely erased from existence. Takes days to charge (Very impractical technique, but Ciryl knows how to buy time and charge up subtly). Bestia Naturale (Natural Beast): Uses the power of plants and chaos to shapeshift into plants or any form composed of vegetation. Useful for multiple methods of movement. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Luxardel's Pages Category:Xros Revolution Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Witches Category:Tier 5 Category:Elemental Users Category:Music Users Category:Musicians Category:Sound Users Category:Death Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Magic Users Category:The Revert Series Category:Plant Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Chaos Users Category:Curse Users Category:Morality Users Category:Telepaths Category:Shapeshifters Category:Flight Users